


thank the force for that ditch

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running from the First Order Finn falls in a ditch. Rey of course takes precautions so that he doesn't freeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank the force for that ditch

**Author's Note:**

> leni_ba prompted any. any, "you're all wet"
> 
> Again going with my huge denial craze so it's slightly AU.

It happened while he and Rey were running from First Order Troops in a swamp of all places. Finn must have been running so far and so fast that he didn't see the one of the "water filled ditches" Han had warned him about. It happened so fast. 

One minute he was running for his life. The next thing he was underwater. Thankfully for him, when he was still FN-2187 the First Order how to swim. He came as quickly to the surface as quickly as he fell in.

"FINN!" He heard Rey's voice call out, "Are you alright?"

Finn pulled himself up out of the ditch, gasping for air. Rey let out her hand to assistant which he greatly accepted. The moment the cold air hit his skin he started shivering.

"Oh kriff you're all wet...and you're cold," Rey said in concern. Finn tried to answer but his teeth began to chatter so violently the sound was audible, "Let's get you back to the Falcon before you freeze to death."

* * *

"You fell in one of those Ditches didn't you," Han said throwing a towel at Finn and Rey as he ran to the controls. Usually he would take a moment to see if his young companion was okay but he had to get the Falcon up in the air before the First Order blew it to smithereens, "if it makes you feel better....I did once too....didn't see the end of it from Leia for weeks." 

Han's words died out as Finn felt Rey wrap the towel around him before pulling him close. For someone who wasn't used to affection Rey was pretty good at it. 

The former scavenger tucked his head under her chin. He could feel her warm hot breath, though ragged at the top of his head. Her rough hands moved over the sides of his arms. Warming him up. Soon the discomfort of the wet clothes. The violent shivers that wracked his body faded away. 

The only thing Finn felt now was the warmth Rey was giving him as he held him close. He felt the love and affection radiating through his body like heat from a funance. 

He belonged here. 

"Are you feeling better?" Rey said raising an eyebrow.

A small smile grazed on Finn's lips. 

"Yeah.." He sighed, "I was thinking maybe I should fall into Ditches more often if this is the result." 

The only response he got was Rey trying to glare but failing because of the small smile and the hysterical laughter that left Han's lips.


End file.
